SBS Volume 48
* D''' (Dokusha means Reader) * '''O (Oda) Chapter 460, Page 26 D: Ding dong. Delivery! I've come with those porno magazines you ordered. But I'm not giving them to you unless you let me start the SBS. What? You just want your porno?! So I can start the SBS, then?! Here goes!!! "START THE SBS!!!" ...And enjoy your porn! P.N. Tani-san O: You know, folks, when it comes to me, there's only one thing more important than three meals a day, one thing more important than the SBS, and that's PORNO MAGS. This one's pretty good, too. Wow, that is one HOT curve. And look at those BAZONGAS!! I mean, they're just busting out of the- HOW DAMN HORNY AM I SUPPOSED TO BE, ANYWAY?! Stop making me look bad!! D: Hello, Odacchi! I have a question; will you hear me out? ...Oh, you will? Thanks! Here goes. In the song the Straw Hats sing called "Family", they have a line that goes "We're not acquaintances, we're not friends, we're family". If the Straw Hats really were an actual family, who would be the dad, and who would be the mom? P.N. Nashi O: "Family" has been aired on TV, and it seems to be the most popular out of all the character songs. I really love it, too. My answer would currently be something like this. * Dad: Franky (Thug) * Mom: Robin * First Son: Zoro * Second Son: Sanji (Punk) * Daughter: Nami * Third Son: Usopp * Fourth Son: Luffy * Youngest: Chopper D: Tell us Flame Fist Ace's height and weight! Personally I think January 1 would be great for his birthday! What do you say?! BY. AI ❤ O: Yeah, since an ace is worth one in cards. That works. He'd be about 185 cm tall. Chapter 461, Page 46 D: Question for Oda-sensei, chapa! Is Captain T Bone a General Zombie? Or is he just another boney man like our friend Brook? P.N. Chapapa Village Resident O: Ooh, good question. Well, if you want to solve this by a process of elimination, he's not a Wild (animal) Zombie, and he's not a Surprise Zombie. Soldier Zombies are those without weapons, but since Captain T Bone is armed, that would mean that, as you say, he is a General Zombie. (NOTE: ACTUALLY A HUMAN.) D: Horohorohoro... "NEGATIVE HOLLOW"!! Swiiishh... You're a little too bummed, Oda-san!! What would you like to be when you're reborn? P.N. Koby's classmate O: ...I can't... I just can't do it. I don't have the will to go on. Time to die... But... If I had the chance to be reborn... I'd be... well... a stain. A stain on a rug. A very... persistent stain. D: Oda-sensei, I realize you're very busy, but I do have a question. Nami's shorts changed between Chapters 445 and 446, in Volume 46... What happened? Thriller Bark is such a mysterious place, after all. P.N. Makigon O: ...I can't do this... I'm sorry... I suck sooo much... Time to die. But... That might have been a pair of shorts made from an easily-bleachable fabric... No, no, that would just be making up excuses. If I'm reborn, I'd want to be drool... A very... dribbly drool. Chapter 462, Page 66 D: Odacchi. I love your manga. I have a question. What happens if Chopper eats four Rumble Balls? I've always wondered about that. Draw a picture, please. Nickname: Hama-chan O: Very good, sir. → When he eats three, his Devil Fruit Powers go wild, but if he eats FOUR Rumble Balls, the author goes wild. (Chopper: It's on me, I insist (catchphrase)) D: Hello, Oda-sensei!! This is the first time I've ever sent you a letter! On p. 161 of Volume 46, the chapter titled "Moria", there is a zombie with the number 767. And yet, on p. 173 of the chapter titled "The Mysterious Four of Thriller Bark", the zombie in Hogback's lab says 741. Why is that? Did you... MAKE A MISTAKE?! Give me a serious answer!! P.N. Snowdrop from the Drum Kingdom O: You really pay attention to detail! So what you're asking is, why is the zombie just being created given a lower number? As a matter of fact, it makes perfect sense. This is because zombies get purified all the time, leaving empty numbers behind. Since zombies are constantly being lost when their shadow owners die, intruders purify them with salt, or Moria simply uses them like disposable pawns, the newer zombies must be created to fill those holes in the numbering order. So it is quite often that zombies with lower numbers are created. You also might be interested, though it's of no real consequence, to learn these specific number ranges. * Wild Zombies: 0-199 * Surprise Zombies: 200-399 * Soldier Zombies: 400-799 * General Zombies: 800-899 * Special Zombie: 900 The zombie army is maintained by filling in the empty ranks according to this chart. Chapter 464, Page 106 O: It's game time! Answer's at the bottom, so no peeking!! Thank you, P.N. Nyaokichi-san!! Now find the two keys!! Look for the secret keys! The clues are these three photos. Also, it looks like the weapon storeroom key from Dr. Kureha's castle is here, too!! Can you tell which one it is?! Nami: Where should I hide these once you've found them? Answers:-~BR ~-Secret Key → D-4 Storeroom Key → C-8 Chapter 465, Page 126 D: Sensei! When Absalom says "Being mean to Kumashi must fill you with ecstasy. Ecsmacy?" and "So cruel to Hogback. Cruelback." Is that just because he likes bad jokes? O: YES. EVEN HIS SENSE OF HUMOR IS INVISIBLE!! D: Hello, Odacchi. I'm a high school senior re-reading Volume 47. About Ab-sama's wild and cute mouthy mouth, did that belong to the lion Nami saw from the carriage in Volume 46?! Did they switch faces?! Like plastic surgery?! I guess that chin of his must have had some mental complex that kept him from getting married! Let me hear the truth from YOUR mouth, now. P.N. Failing Exam Student O: I see, so you noticed that... I'm afraid I will keep my mouth shut, however. Yes, it is true that that lion's muzzle was transplanted to Absalom's face by Hogback. However, there's no proof that the human mouth the lion has originally came from Absalom. There might be a different zombie with the same scars. I'm keeping my mouth shut, for the few Absalom fans out there. D: Greetings, Odacchi-sama. In one of the volumes (I forget which one), the topic of voice actors came up, and you said you'd make a list. So make that list already!! P.N. Voice O: Yes. Voice-kun here wants to be an actor. I remember my promise. I said that I'd introduce the voice actors to you. However, in the various OP-related publications that are out, we HAVE done just that. I thought it might be redundant to do it again here, but I have a good idea! How about a special SBS-only Let's Ask the Voice Actors section?! I don't have their permission, of course. But I think it might work out! If not, I'll answer for them. First entry is the Straw Hat Pirates' actors. Write up your message or questions and address them to the person you want to ask, then send it to the SBS Usopp Gallery address listed in this book. They're good, funny people, so you can ask anything. * Luffy: Mayumi Tanaka * Zoro: Kazuya Nakai * Nami: Akemi Okamura * Usopp: Kappei Yamaguchi * Sanji: Hiroaki Hirata * Chopper: Ikue Otani * Robin: Yuriko Yamaguchi * Franky: Kazuki Yao Chapter 467, Page 166 D: Mr. 4's gun "Lassoo" had the "Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Dachshund". CP9's Jabra had the "Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf". So the Devil Fruits don't have the same type twice, but they CAN have different models? P.N. Hito Hito no Mi, Model Beautiful Girl ❤ O: In the case of Zoan-types, a different "model" is basically a different fruit. Just like those Inu Inu no Mi examples, there's also the Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Bison (Dalton) and Model Giraffe (Kaku). Just think of them as entirely different fruits. D: Excuse me!! May I pose a serious question to the typically-vulgar SBS?? In Volume 46, Usopp said that the same power doesn't exist twice. But this doesn't make sense with what you said in the Volume 45 SBS... If the Gomu Gomu no Mi was in a book of fruits, then Luffy HAD to have eaten at least the SECOND known example of the fruit! Now, most beautiful and intelligent Ei-chan, explain it all! ✩ P.N. Takafi O: Very sharp of you. But I'm cool. I haven't made any mistakes. As a hint, let me rephrase what Usopp is saying. "The same powers don't exist twice AT THE SAME TIME". How's that? For more detail, you'll just have to wait for a certain professor to make his appearance in the story, and explain exactly what the Devil Fruits REALLY are... Eventually. D: Oda-sensei, greetings!! I've made a sudden discovery! When you take off the dust cover of Volume 46, the person popping out of the snake looks an awful lot like the sketch of the "Unforgivable Mask" character from Color Walk 2! Just who is he, anyway? Tell me!! by Hiromu O: Whoa!! You've gone too far! You're in danger!! They'll come for your life!! Okay, look, this is all I'm gonna say. He's Pandaman's rival!! He's been hired by Tomato Gang!! Later!! See you next volume!! Site Navigation fr:SBS Tome 48